


The Light Will Shine on Us Again

by Cheol_Apple



Series: MGL Submissions [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, MGL, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: When the lights shine, it shines on everyone, as everyone deserves the right to smile.
Relationships: Alucard & Miya & Nana (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard & Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: MGL Submissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Light Will Shine on Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> MGL submission because I realized I haven't posted any of them lolll

The doors of the Ulturia School opened with a bang, signaling Eudora’s return. The students and professors stared at her, baffled by her reappearance and new look. Her recently cut hair was covered in snow, uneven tips peeking from the nape of her neck. And there were, of course, her Elven ears, now exposed for everyone to see.

But there was something else, too. Eudora held herself differently now, her head held high and back straight, as she strode into the halls of the school. The mutters began once again, as they did when Theresa made her announcement, and Eudora ignored them. What they said does not change who she was, and what she could do.

“… Miss Eudora?”

Eudora stopped walking, turning towards the voice. She recognized it—Lylia, the mischievous yet smart student, Dark Magician and tamer of Void monsters. The girl once wreaked havoc in their school, almost costing Eudora her life, until Lylia saved her at the last minute.

That seemed like centuries ago now, but she walked over to her. Surprisingly, Lylia seemed unperturbed by Eudora; her expression showed that she wasn’t uncomfortable at all.

“Yes, Lylia?”

“So you’re back, then?”

“Indeed.” Eudora nodded. “I have a duty to fulfill. Lots of work to do.”

“Work. _Ew_.” Lylia scrunched up her nose, and Eudora smiled for what seemed like the first time in days. “You came back to _work_?”

“Among other things,” She replied, sighing. “Is there something wrong?”

“Actually…” The impish expression disappeared, and Lylia’s face became curious. “Can I... touch it?”

“Touch what?”

Lylia pointed upwards, and Eudora realized she was referring to the ears.

Eudora almost balked at the idea—she remembered how she used to be teased for her ears. And Lylia was a troublemaker—who knew what she would do? And yet…

She recognized Lylia as a good student, a kind one, even. One that felt alienated from her friends just because of what she was, and what she can do. Quite similar to a particular Light Elf with electrical powers…

She knelt down, slowly, until she was at Lylia’s face level. The young mage reached out just as hesitantly too, tracing the outline of Eudora’s ear. Eudora waited for her to tug at it, or perhaps curse it.

Lylia didn’t do any of those things.

“So cool…” She murmured, in awe, before stepping back and curtsying. “Thank you, Miss Eudora!” She skittered away, leaving Eudora with an amused smile.

Perhaps staying here would do some good, after all.

──────────────

Zilong marched back to the Dragon’s Altar, his steps light and purposeful. It seemed only yesterday that he toiled within its walls, body weak and broken, but now he had newfound strength—the Dragon Spear, reforged, gave him the courage to believe that there was still hope. Cadia Riverlands may yet be saved, and Yu Zhong could still be defeated once and for all.

“Brother! You are back!” Chang’e rushed over to meet him, and Zilong hugged her warmly. Her gentle smile was prettier than any moon. “And you’ve done it! You’ve attained the Spear.”

“So he has,” Ling appeared behind Chang’e, his expression blank, but Zilong sensed a hint of respect in his eyes. Zilong nodded, almost imperceptibly, and Ling showed him the ghost of a smile.

“Think you can duel with me and beat me now?” Ling asked. “Just because you climbed a mountain and grabbed a stick, doesn’t mean you can defeat the Black Dragon, you know.”

Normally, these words would weigh Zilong down like anvils, and he knew Ling had a point. Still, he had achieved the impossible by gaining this spear. Who’s to say he wouldn’t defeat Yu Zhong? Someday…

But today, he let go of Chang’e and brandished his newfound weapon. “A duel? You’re on, Cyan Finch.” He ran towards the courtyard of the Palace, with Ling behind him and Chang’e’s laughter ringing in his ears.

It was nice to know some things didn’t have to change.

──────────────

Miya sat under the shade of a tree, resting. It’s been days since the fateful attack, the one that almost took her homeland, and for once, things seemed to be tranquil. The border guards have regained their strength and were doing their daily routine. In the distance, she saw Alucard, sparring with some Elven warriors. In her lap laid Nana, curled up, half-asleep. She absentmindedly patted the young Leonin, and Nana cuddled closer to her.

Between the shade of the tree, and the comforting warmth of her friend, Miya couldn’t help but let out a sigh of contentment. A part of her said that was almost like tempting fate—that she shouldn’t let anyone know how relaxed she felt at the moment, lest it be ruined once again by fire and darkness and fear.

Then, from afar, she saw Alucard trip backwards as he lost the sparring match. Yet, there was no disappointment in the Hunter’s eyes—rather, his face broke into a childish grin and he met Miya’s eyes from across the field.

Miya raised a single hand in greeting, letting the corners of her lips turn up slightly, and she finally let peace take over her heart. The sudden movement caused Nana to shift in her hold once again, and she looked down at the Cat Elf.

“The sun is quite bright today, isn’t it Miya?” Nana asked, and Miya nodded, looking up at the sky filtering in between the leaves. The new moon has risen, and with it a new dawn—a brighter sun. She decided that she didn’t mind this kind of light at all.

“Yes,” she replied, leaning back against the tree, surrounded by all that she loved. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) )


End file.
